


Taylena Come Out

by Anonymous



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Selena and Taylor decide that it's time. So Selena sits down with Tree and they write a press release together.
Relationships: Selena Gomez/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Taylena Come Out

Saturday, 5th December, 2020.

Dear fans (and haters),  
I wrote this because there is something I needed to share with you all, not just on my own behalf, but on Taylor's too.  
I have always believed that my privacy was of utmost importance, and I make no apologies for that. Who I see, who I talk to and what I do, in general, is my own concern.  
I never felt a need to explain myself to anyone, so certain things were kept private. I apologise if it sounds rude or even crude, but the reality is: this is the only way we can maintain what is ours. Taylor and I share that same notion and it's one of the reasons why we get along very well. I also have to mention Taylor's publicist Tree, who has been one of the most significant parts of what has been a very well-oiled machine.  
As I'm sure you are aware, I went through a serious medical procedure earlier. The thing about life-threatening circumstances is that surviving them is uncomfortable. I woke up in a hospital bed and as I looked around, I was more than grateful for the people who stood by and refused to leave to go anywhere, even though I was unconscious and unable to speak.  
Taylor and my mother cared for me throughout until I got better. I realised that what I felt more strongly than the pain was gratitude. And what should have been the worst time of my life became the best, surrounded by my mother, my grandmother and Taylor.  
While on bed rest, instead of cursing my luck and cursing God, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world for having so many people who cared for me and spend endless hours taking care of my every need and whim. I had never felt more loved and more protected. I was the happiest I've ever been; and I started thinking about what really matters to me. Nothing helps you prioritise like a crisis, and I realised that there are certain people I cannot live without.  
During these days, Taylor slept 4 hours a day. She cooked for me, remembered my medicine and she tucked me in at night. She even helped me use the bathroom as I was barely able to walk. She never complained once.  
My mother had to peel her off me on occasion to make sure she got some sleep. She lost 10 pounds in two weeks and looked almost sicker than I was; that's when my mother had to move in with us so she can take care of me and remind Taylor to slow down.  
When Taylor recognises something important, she can only see in tunnel vision. You have to remind her to eat, rest and sleep.  
One night while talking to my mother, I finally told her I wanted to marry this girl. For the first time in my life, I said it.  
Taylor and I have been together, on and off, for almost 7 years now. She never left my side even when she stopped being my girlfriend, she remained my best friend. Even when I left her for boys, she remained with me.  
She tried to move on and tried dating a couple of people who have since come out themselves, Dianna Agron and Kalie Kloss, who remains a friend.  
During that time, no offence to anyone, but you had to be blind not to see she was dating them. We told you over and over again: media lies. They attached her to every man she breathed on. All lies.  
Hiding was not particularly a strength for Taylor. Her intention was never hiding. Our families knew, so did our business associates and friends, but I never wanted us to hide, in fact, it was the last thing I could have wanted.  
My grandmother grew up in a different time. She loved Taylor, but she just could not understand. She thought I was just having fun, then I will one day grow out of it and give her 10 great-grandchildren. I decided that my grandmother should enjoy the last few years of her life with that fantasy. Coming out would have been difficult for her, and Taylor understood. We kept everything under wraps, even though deep down, I knew Grandma's fantasy will never materialise.  
I had difficult times away from Taylor. And every time I needed her, she appeared out of the blue as if she had some kind of way of knowing. It was always a matter of time that I would be back in her apartment, and in her arms and she never wavered.  
My grandmother passed away two months ago. She loved us more than anything, but she couldn't understand. I wanted nothing but to honour her. I didn't want to upset her. I have no regrets. I loved my grandmother, eventhough she always joked about finding Taylor a nice man. Taylor would laugh and say "Please do". I would roll my eyes.  
I am a believer, so I know she is in peace now.  
A month after my grandmother passed away, I decided to make this announcement. Even though Taylor never complained about the fact that I pushed her back into the closet that she came out of at age 14, I still thought this would not be fair for her. Also, I was serious when I said I wanted to marry this girl.  
Like in any serious situation, Taylor said we need to call Tree, she and I spent a week writing this letter , perfecting every sentence, trying very hard not to confuse anyone, not to shock anyone, and not to offend anyone.  
I grew up in Texas and Taylor grew up in Tennessee, God's country. We are the people you always thought we were. There was a part of us that we did not share and now we are sharing, or trying to share. That being said, we had no intention to dangle this before everybody or rub it in anyone's face. We can only wish that you can continue to see us like you always have. We love you. We are proud of our southern roots, we are proud of our southern values, and we hope nothing I said offended or upset anyone.  
Thank you all and thank you to our friends for putting up with my bizarre requests in order to ensure privacy. A special thank you to Taylor's security team who treated every outing like a sting operation and went through a lot of careful planning in order to ensure safety and maximum privacy. And thank you, Tree.  
I would also like to take advantage of this opportunity to congratulate Diana on her engagement and Karlie and her husband on the news of their baby.  
:)


End file.
